Forbidden Fruit
by SnowLeopardSwan251
Summary: Xander Saint James has always been protective of Brynna Addams since she became his squire. What if the protectiveness came from him being in love with her but he knew he couldn't have her because of Artemis's rules. But one day everything changes when he finally admits and finds Brynna loves him as well. What will happen when Artemis finds out? Will their love be torn apart?
1. Getting Brynna

Forbidden Fruit

Xander always has been protective of Brynna since she became his squire. What if the protectiveness came from him being in love with her but he knew he couldn't have her because of Artemis's rules. But one day everything changes when he finally admits and finds Brynna loves him as well. What will happen when Artemis finds out? Will their love be torn apart because of the Goddess? Read and find out

AN: I'm sure a lot of you want Brynna and Nick together but I think Brynna is more for Xander. If you go an issue with this story, then don't read it. For everyone else,  
enjoy the story

Chapter 1 Getting Brynna

Xander sat in his office, checking the Dark Hunter website. There was a knock on the door and Xander looked up.

"Doors open Liza. Come in." Xander said. Liza came in.

"I just got word from the council that my replacement will be here sometime today." Liza said.

"Who is it?" Xander asked.

"Her name is Brynna Addams. She's an eighth generation squire. Her brother Tad runs the Dark Hunter website and her mom Patricia runs a safe house and Deli up in Seattle."  
Liza said. Xander nodded and Liza left to get everything ready. Xander rubbed his temple. Liza was retiring and a new squire was replacing her. He wasn't sure if she would replace how good Liza was, but he would find out eventually. A few hours later. A red cheep Cherokee with Louisiana liscense plates pulled into the driveway and Xander heard Liza say she was here. Thankfully she came at night time so Xander could be moving about in the house without the blinds being closed. Liza headed out the door and I followed her and stayed on the porch as Liza headed toward the car and a young woman got out and hugged Liza.

"I'm glad to see you again, even if its for a short time." Liza said as the girl who Xander persumed was Brynna hugged her back.

"I'm glad to see you too. I'm sure we'll see each other when I come and see my family in NOLA." Brynna said. Xander was taken in by her beauty. Brown hair with a tint of red and long legs.

"How is your family?" Liza asked.

"They are all well. Dad says good luck on retirement." Brynna said.

"I'm sure I will. Let's get your bags out and into the room you'll be staying in. Xan. Get your butt over here and help us ladies out." Liza called over her shoulder as they head to the back of the car to get the bags. Xander followed and shook hands with Brynna.

"Nice to meet you Brynna. Hope you like Richmond." Xander said.

"So far I do. A bit diffrent then Nola, but I hope to enjoy the stay here." Brynna said, handing Xander a bunch of bags and grabs a bunch, along with Liza. They head into the house to the room that will be Brynna's room and Xander and Liza left to give Brynna time to unpack and Xander led Liza out to say goodbye.

"Make sure you come and visit when you come to NOLA. I told Brynna to make sure you do." Liza said. Xander headed in after goodbyes and went to the bedroom and found it empty. He raised an eyebrow and called out for Brynna.

"In the kitchen." Brynna called back. Xander found her in the kitchen.

"I am gonna go on my rounds. Keep your phone on you. I'm gonna need you to pick me up early tomorrow morning before the phone rings, but I'll first show you your office that you can use to do work." Xander said, as she poured a cup of tea.

"Sounds good with me." Brynna said, taking a sip as Xander led her to her office, opening the door for her. Brynna stepped in and smiled. It was complete with a desk with two chairs behind it and a computer swinging chair behind it. Brynna hugged Xander, catching him by surprise and he hugs her back.

"Thank you." Brynna said.

"Your welcome. I'll let you settle in and go out on my duties. I'll call you later to come get me." Xander said, as he watched Brynna sit behind the desk and boot up the computer.

"Alright. Be careful. I should be going to bed in a hour or two." Brynna said. Xander headed out to do his runs.

Present day. That was nearly 10 years ago and Brynna and Xander became good friends and Xander was becoming proctective of her. It was 3 a.m. in the morning when Brynna heard the ringtone of when she got a text message. She rubbed her eyes and reached for her phone to see a text from Xander. She sat up as she read the text from her boss and good friend.

'Come pick me up.' It also gave where he was and Brynna headed out to her car still in her pajamas, because she was going to bed after she got home. She got in her new car that she bought when she had the money from squire money she got from Artemis. It was a Ford Edge that was red. She needed a new one after her transmission went and she decided to get a new one instead of paying to replace it when she could trade it in and they will replace it before selling it and get a new one. She had been eying the new ones with interest and liked the Ford Edge. It would fit lots of people and carry needed things. She headed to the spot where Xander told her to meet him.  
She saw him standing with a woman and it felt like her heart lurched. She shook it off. Squires and hunters weren't suppose to have feeling or date. It was one rule laid down by Artemis, as she pulled to a stop at the curb.

"Took you long enough." Xander teased as he got in the back with the woman. Brynna only nodded and headed back to the house. Brynna pulled into the driveway and got out before the other two got out and headed into the house. She closed the door and grabbed her Itouch from the desk and plugged it into her radio as their was laughter from the woman and Xander's chuckle. Brynna turned up the music so she couldn't hear the noise and she lays down on the bed listening to a song from One Direction. She closed her eyes and fell asleep listening to the music with jealousy that was still there.

AN: Hope you liked it. I thought I would do how Brynna became Xander's squire and then go to the present time to start how the feelings started. Hope you liked it. Reviews are much appreciated. Next chapter coming up soon. 


	2. Jealousy is Shown and Trouble

Chapter 2 Jealousy is Shown and Trouble.

Brynna's prove. I woke up sometime before noon. I wrapped my robe around me as I come out of my bedroom that was in Xander's house. Xander's bedroom door was closed and I figured him and that girl was sleeping. I turn on the coffee maker as I get in the kitchen. I pour the cup of coffee when I heard Xander's bedroom door open and close.  
I see that the shutters didn't shut to close off the sunlight so I know its not him. I don't turn around as she enters, talking on her cell.

"Does he usually sleep all morning and afternoon?" The girl asked.

"Yes. He works night shifts." I said.

"Are you his sister or girlfriend." The girl asked. I felt my heart lurch again. I rub my temple.

"Roommate and I should let you know that his relationships only last a morning. I can call a cab for you." I said. I could tell that upset her, but it was the truth. The girl left after calling a taxi. I sigh and head into my office because Tad had paperwork for me to do. I got to work and lost track of time and heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, without taking my eyes from my computer screen. The door opened and Xander came in and came towards the desk and sat down right across from me.

"I see you didn't cook some breakfast." Xander said. I took my eyes off my computer screen and kept a straight face. I wasn't even half way done with paperwork because I have been in a daydream moad and thoughts of a life that was forbidden for a squire and a Hunter. I never had this issue, but now it was like something was finally bubbling up from below.

"I have been working on paperwork so I have been busy." I said, in a calm but not so calm voice.

"Bryn. What's wrong? You didn't even speak to me when I got in the car with the woman." Xander said. He knew that was not my normal self. Usually, he couldn't get me to shut up.

"I don't know what is wrong. Just having to deal with you bringing woman home and then them asking me questions of how you and I know each other. Its gettting annoying."  
I said.

"Sorry Bryn. Next time I will go to their house and text you that I won't be home till another time." Xander said. I let out a sigh. He stood up and came over to the other side to near my desk chair. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I felt my heart leap and then he left to go out. I decide to go for a run. Even though it was night time. I needed time to clear my head. I grab my armband that will hold my Itouch as I jog and put it in there with the earphones on as I slip the arm band on and head outside. I pushed play and took off running towardsthe middle of the town.

The streets seemed to be quiet tongiht which was rare, but it was nice to be able to have the sidewalk. I slow down to catch my breath. I felt eyes on me and turn. I see men coming towards me and I reconized them as Daimons. It was time to head home. Xander was going to kill me for going out at night. I took off running in a direction toward home. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into an ally and slam me into a wall. I felt my ribs crack. The man that grabbed me pulled my earphones out.

"Look at what we got. A squire. Squire to Xander Saint James and his most favorite." The daimon said.

"And she looks delicious." Another daimon said. I struggled against the hold of the daimon.

"Looks like we got a struggler also." The daimon that was holding me said.

"Let her go." A voice said, from behind the daimon that was holding me. I looked and saw Xander standing there. Anger was in his eyes.

"Xan." I said. He looked at me. I saw worry in his eyes, but he was more mad. I don't know if it was because I went out at night when I'm not suppose to or that the daimons had grabbed me.

'Its both.' Xander said, in my mind. I rolled my eyes at him.

'Your damn fault mister.' I thought.

'We'll talk about this when we get home.' Xander said, as the daimons stalked around him. I brought my knee up and kneed the guy in the place where it hurt and I heard a groan of pain as I took off running. I heard Xander fighting. I was suddenly grabbed and let out a scream as I felt teeth sink into my neck. I felt my blood being drained as everything started to spin.

Xander's prove. I heard Bryn's scream as I killed the last daimon. I run and find a daimon drinking from her. I grabbed him and killed him, before he had a chance to kill her and take her soul. I caught her as she fell. She was fighting to stay concious.

"Brynna. Stay with me." I said, panic flying through my head. Acheron appeared.

"She'll be fine. We need to get her to Carson." Acheron said. He liked Brynna as a friend and came when she was in danger. I picked her up and Acheron has us appear in the Sanctuary clinic, scaring Margie.

"We need blood tranfusion NOW. Where's Carson?" I said, setting her on the bed. Acheron said he needed to go, because Tory was waiting for him. He disappeared as Carson came running in.

"What happened?" Carson asked as Margie ran to the blood bank to get blood that was Brynna's type.

"A daimon grabbed her and bit her. I was able to pull him off before he could kill her and take her soul." I said, as Margie came back with blood bags and Carson got to work on her bite mark as Margie hooked her up to the bag to get the blood in her.

"She'll make it Xan. Sit down and you can use the bed." Carson said.

"Thank you." I said, falling in the chair next to Brynna's bed. It was going to be a long night.

AN: THere you go. Next chapter should be up in a day or so. Hope you enjoyed. 


	3. The Recovery and Confession?

Chapter 3 The Recovery and Confession?

Brynna has been out for a few days and I refused to leave her side unless to use the bathroom, get some food in Sanctuary, or sleep on the cot right next to her bed. One of the bears would bring up food for me and check on Brynna. Aimee would come and join me when I needed company and talk along with checking on Brynna.

"She's holding strong, Xander. She'll be fine." Carson said.

"She has a strong will to live. I think she's afraid of leaving me all alone." I said. Aimee and Carson chuckled. Aimee excused herself to go back to work and promised to check in tomorrow on Brynna. I lean back in my chair and was nearing passing out. I got up and laid down on the cot, looking at Brynna. My heart lurched that she was hurt and that she went out on a run because I brought a woman home. She's never done that to me never. So I was wondering why she was starting to do that now. I always had feeling for her after she joined me. Its the reason I was so proctetive of her. I shook my head.

'Enough Xan. You know the Goddesses rules. No squire and Dark Hunters falling in love.' I thought. I didn't want to loose Brynna. She brought memories of my past back to my mind. I fell asleep after laying there thinking.

Brynna's prove. I woke up to someone checking me. I opened my eyes and saw Carson examining me.

"Your awake finally." Carson said, as he helped me sit up.

"How long have I've been out?" I ask, as I took the glass of water that he offered me.

"Three days after Xander brought you to me." Carson said.

"Xander. Where is he?" I ask. Carson turned and I saw Xander laying on the cot right next to my bed.

"He hasn't left your side except to eat, sleep, and use the bathroom. He was worried sick." Carson said. I smiled.

"That's good to hear." I said. Carson left and I got off the bed. I nearly fell, but grabbed the bed and came over to Xander. I poked him gently, like I usually did to wake him up.

"Ten more minutes mom." Xander said.

"I am not your mother for the hundreth time." I said, rolling my eyes. Xander's eyes flew open.

"Bryn." He said. He pulled me down on him and hugged me close. I clutched his shirt as he held me close to him.

"I'm alright, Xan." I said as he held me.

"I know. I'm happy. Get some sleep and we'll head back to Virginia as soon as we wake up. Sleep." Xander said, touching my face. I smile, tiredly and fell asleep in Xander's arms. The next night. Xander came down the stairs of Sanctuary to pay his bill, carrying me in his arms. Aimee hurried over.

"I'm so glad to hear you made it." Aimee said, giving me a hug as I was sat in the bar stool as Fang and Xander talked as he paid the bill.

"I guess I got a strong will to live." I said.

"I'm glad you did. He was worried sick." Remi said, coming over.

"Still grumpy?" I ask.

"I'm not grumpy. Glad your alright kid." Remi said. Aimee and I giggled.

"Time to go." Xander said, coming over. We said our goodbyes to the bears as Xander scooped me up and headed to the back. He flashed us to our house and he kissed my forehead and said he had hunter duties to do.

"Will you be alright?" Xander said.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying about me. Just go and get your duties done. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I said. I was getting tired and was gonna crawl into bed. Xander headed out. I laid down in bed after changing into my pajamas. I woke up to the door opening. I roll over and look at the time. It was five in the morning. I get out of bed. I didn't get any sleep. I had feelings for Xander and I couldn't hide it anymore. I didn't care if Artemis found out. I didn't know how long I will be able to hold it in anymore. I knock on Xander's bedroom door. I've been in there a few times and its a nice room. Mostly only to put his laundry away and stuff or grab something from the room that he forgot to grab.

"Bryn. You don't need to knock." Xander said. I opened the door to see him with no shirt on and his back to me.

"Xan. I need to talk to you." I said. My voice was small. I was nervous and scared. He turned and looked at me.

"What is it? I need to talk to you too. Close the door." Xander said. I looked at him and almost got lost with words. I didn't know if he would deny me or love me back.  
It was now or never.

"Xan. I love you. I have for awhile and when you brought the last woman you brought home brought the feelings boiling up. I don't know why. If you don't like me back, I will understand." I said, as I look down at my feet. I felt a hand touch my chin and bring my face up and makes me look at him.

"I love you too, Bryn. I have since I saw you. Screw the rules. We'll get through this if we are found out." Xander said. I smile and saw him smile. The smile that is rare, but I fell in love with the dress. He captured my lips with his. The clothes seemed to dissappear with his magic as he backed me to the bed and we laid down. Our bodies became intwined and our souls seemed to become one as we made love. Afterwards. We laid curled up together and Xander seemed to play with my hair.

"What's on your mind, Bryn?" Xander said.

"How did you become a Hunter?" I ask.

AN: I'll leave it there and that will lead into our next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. 


	4. The Past is Revealed

Chapter 4 The Past is revealed

AN: I know Xander's story of how he became a Hunter is never revealed and no one knows but him and Artemis how he became a hunter. So this is my story of how I think he would become a hunter. Hopefully. Sherrilyn Kenyon will someday tell us or something how he became a hunter one day.

"What is on your mind, Bryn?" Xander asked, as he ran fingers through my hair.

"How did you become a Hunter?" I ask. I felt Xander stiffen under me and knew it was a memory he didn't like to go into, but I have always wondered how he became a Dark Hunter.

"You really want to know?" Xander asked.

"Yes. I always wanted to know, but knew you didn't want to tell me and I wanted to ask now. If we're gonna be together, I need you to be honest with me and by telling me what happened to you in the past is the first step." I said. Xander laid there, staring at the ceiling thinking it over. I couldn't blame him. It was a past memory that was hard to forget. Him being betrayed or murdered by someone and then Artemis giving him a chance to live to get revenge as long as he offered his services to her.

"Alright. I'll tell you." Xander said. I curled up to him and he held me close as he started the story of his memory.

Memory. (Xander's Prove.)

It was back in the early 1800s. (AN: Taking a guess of when he was alive since that is not known either.) I came back to my tent after checking on my mom to find my wife, Adriana, was sitting on the ground making dinner over the fire.

"Where's Lydia?" I ask, looking for our five year old daughter.

"She's playing with the other girls. Dinner should be ready in a few minutes or." Adriana said. I lean down and kiss my wife's forehead and head to talk to some of the men. A man came running over.

"There are men on horses, but they don't like they are here to visit." The man said. I heard panic in his voice.

"Get the woman and the children into the tents." Our group leader said. I ran to find my daughter Lydia. I scooped her up without a word and ran towards my tent. Adriana was waiting for me.

"Take Lydia and get to mother's tent. Go." I said, kissing her and I didn't know it would be the last time I would be able to. I watched her run with our daughter towards my mother's tent as I grab my sword from the tent and headed to where the other men were waiting. I saw the men and reconize them. They were the men that father sent after me the first time to kill me, but I disappeared into the shadows before they could find me. I couldn't abandon my family to them, who knows what would happen if I did. I heard woman and childrens screams coming from behind me as the horsemen drew near and knew that the horsemen were only a destraction.

"Adriana. Lydia." I said, taking off running.

"Xander." A friend of mine said. I didn't answer as I ran fast towards my mom's tent and came to a dead stop at the sight I see. Lydia and my mom laid dead on the ground and the general of my father's army was holding Adriana.

"Adriana." I said, fear and panic in my voice.

"Xan." She said, meeting my eyes as the geral put a sword right through her heart and pulled it out.

"Father sends his reguards." The gerneral and also my half brother said. I felt a sword go through my heart as I let out a scream of anger and then I fall down and everythig goes black.

Artie's prove.

I was sitting on my thrown in my temple on Olympus sipping a glass of wine with my Kori sitting around. The scream of hurt and betrayal ran through my halls and I knew someone needed revenge. I disappeared and appeared near the man that screams came. Men were leaving, but they didn't see me. I saw bodies laying all over the ground. Women and children and a man laying near three woman that was still alive, but barely. I knelt down and wake him up.

"Who are you?" THe man asked.

"I'm Artemis. I've got a suggestion for you if you would like to live and take vengence on the ones that killed your family and friends. But you need to give me your soul and serve me." I said. I go off and explain everything about daimons and what they are doing and what the Dark Hunters are. (AN: I don't feel like explaining all of it. Especially with everyone that knows about the them from the books.)

"I'll help you. I'm willing to serve you." The man said. I took the jewel necklace and put it on his hip and the jewel takes his soul, but it seemed like part of it stayed and I realized that he had magic and decide to let him keep that soul. I watched as he got the features that all my Hunters had. I healed Xander and he stood up.

"Thank you, goddess." The man said.

"Your welcome. What's your name, young man?" I ask, putting the jewel necklace in a wooden box and close the lid.

"Xander Saint James." Xander said.

"Well Xander. You have 18 hours to take revenge on the men that took your family. I'm sorry for your loss. I will come find you and take you to the Leader of the Dark Hunters so he can train you in your duties and explain more." I said. Xander nodded and I disappeared.

Xander's prove. Later that night towards 9.

I pushed the doors to the thrown room open and my father stood from his thrown.

"What are you doing her? GUARDS! GUARDS!" Father yelled.

"Sorry father, but they have all been killed along with your family. Your the only one left alive." I said, baring my teeth.

"Your suppose to be dead." My father said.

"Sorry father, but let me put it this way. I sold my soul to the devil." I said, spinning my sword in my hand.

"Your a traitor." My father said.

"No I'm not father. I'm not the one that ordered men to kill women and children and then his own son when all he did was follow his orders from staying away from the palace and stayed far away. Because of you I won't be able to hear my daughter's laughter or the feeling of holding my wife in my arms ever again." I said, as my father stood up, grabbing his sword. Before he could move. I appear in front of him and put the sword right through his heart.

"How could you?" My father asked, coughing up blood.

"You killed my family and you were never my father." I said. I pull out my sword and watch as he fall to the ground dead. I use my magic and set the entire place on fire. I watch it burn and disappear into the darkness.  
End of memory

Brynna's prove. I looked at him, tears falling down my checks. Xander looked at me with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry that I made you relive that memory." I said. Xander pulled me ontop of him and held me to him.

"Its fine. I should have told you before. Get some sleep Bryn. You look like your going to pass out on me." Xander said, whipping the tears from my face. I fall asleep with my head on his chest.

A few weeks later. Xander and I have been going good and the secret was safe from everyone, but we didn't know how long and we were taking all the advantage we could with the time we had together. I sat at my desk in my office as Xander got dressed for Hunter duties, printing out the information that Xander needed for a Apollite that was looking to turn himself into a daimon. I got off the chair and headed into Xander's room. Xander turned as I entered.

"Here's the information you needed. Tad just sent me the information while we were in bed." I said. Xander took the paper and read it over. I turn to leave, but he grabs my arm and pulls me against him. We kiss.

"I'll come to your room when I get home tomorrow morning." Xander promised as he ran a hand down my check. I smile, weakly. He always made me light headed with his kisses.

"I'll be sleeping in your bed." I said.

"Good." Xander said. He grabbed my keys to my car that he was taking and headed out after one last kiss. I laid down later that night and fell asleep, clutching Xan's pillow to me. I woke up to someone kissing down my body.

"Its morning already." I groan, as I tried waking up as he nodded and laid on top of me as we intwined our bodies and became one. A few hours later. we laid curled up. We were all sweaty and tired.

"I'm thinking of talking to Acheron to get my soul back. I don't want to be a hunter anymore." Xander said, kissing my forehead. I smile and kiss the side of his neck.

"I hope so." I said. Suddenly there was a flash of light and then gold landed on Xander's bed near our feet and we looked up to see Artemis standing at the foot of the bed, looking pissed off at seeing us.

'Oh shit.' I thought.

AN: CLIFF HANGER. Whoo. THat was a long one. Had to do it twice. First time it didn't save. Luckily its cooperated with me the second time. Hope you liked. 


	5. The Seperation

Chapter 5 The Seperation

Xander and I struggled with the blankets. I pulled part of mine over to cover my whole body.

"Artemis. What are you doing here?" Xander said. I felt his hand rest on my leg, trying to calm me down. I was shaking with fear. I have never seen Artemis this pissed off ever. Well technically I have never seen her happy what so ever.

"I want an explanation now." Artmeis said, through gritted teeth.

"We fell in love and finally admitted it." I said. Artemis started yelling and I flinched at her words. I felt Xan's hand tighten on my leg, trying to calm me down. I could see him holding back his anger. I put a hand on his chest.

"You two know the rules. No squires and hunters should ever date. You should know the rules." Artemis said, anger was in her voice.

"Love can't be helped, goddess. You should know that when Hunters were falling in love left and right." I snapped. That threw Artemis off for a loop. I looked at Xander and saw him smiling, weakly. I smile back.

"Really now. Hmm." Artemis said. I had a bad feeling. Artemis suddenly made clothes on me and we disappear. We appear near a city that I reconized at Athens, Greece.

"What? Why did you bring me here?" I said, turning on Artemis.

"You are not allowed to see Xander again and to go to America ever again." Artemis said. My eyes widen.

"But. What about my family?" I asked.

"You can't see them again. If your mom was still alive she would be ashamed of you." Artemis said. Anger flared from within me.

"Don't bring my mother into this. You didn't know her as well as my family and I did. Everyone is right about you. Your a cold hearted bitch." I said. Artemis slapped me hard in the face. My check stung as I put my hand to my check. Tears stung my eyes and I blinked them away.

"Don't talk to me like that." Artemis snarled. She grabbed my arm, roughly and dragged me to the house. I didn't put up a fight. It was like my body just gave up for the moment. She knocked on a door to a house that was near the beach to the sea. A man answered it. It was night time so the hunter was probably getting ready to go do Hunter duties.

"I brought you a new squire like you requested." Artemis said, in Greek.

"Thank you. Come in. Come in." The man said in Greek. Artemis pushed me in and I stepped over the doorstep. It was a beautiful house but I rather be back at Xander's house.

"Your stuff is already here. This is Josh, the new hunter you serve. She knows the rules and stuff and she's not allowed to leave Greece." Artemis said in Greek and then she left. I looked at Josh and he showed me around.

Its been a few weeks since Artemis seperated me from Xander and my family. I was comfortable there, but I missed Xander every day. I rubbed my temples as I sat behind the desk of my new desk. Its been hard. First night here, I cried myself to sleep and used the other pillow to cuddle with something. I have been only getting a few hours of sleep every night and needed coffee to wake me up. I wondered if Xander was having the same issues. I heard my phone beep and it was another text from one of my family members asking where I was. I couldn't respond. Artemis forbid it. My life sucked at the moment.

Xander's prove.

I was on a killing spree of daimons for a few weeks. I was trying to catch Acheron's attention somehow and none of them seemed to be working. I let out an angry growl.  
I had to get Brynna back. The bed was lonely without her next to me. The daimons opened a bolt hole and they all went through. I ran to go through, but was grabbed by the back of my shirt.

"You trying to kill yourself or something?" Acheron asked.

"I've been calling you and trying to get your attention. That was the only thing I could think of." I said.

"You got my attention. Where's Brynna? Her family has been calling me saying that she's missing and not returning any of their messages. Even I can't get a hold of her.  
Last time you were like this was before I gave you Brynna. What's going on?" Acheron said.

"What? Artemis didn't tell you what happened?" I ask.

"We haven't talked in a few years. What happened?" Acheron said.

"Brynna and I admitted we were in love and I was gonna talk to you about getting my soul back so that we could be together before we found out and she found out when I was talking to Bryn about it and she took her away. I don't even know where she is. I'm not the same without her. I need help getting her back. Please. She reminds me of my wife before she was murdered by my father." I said.

"I will help. Let's go talk to Artemis." Acheron said, looking pissed. I know he liked Brynna as a friend and they got along. I smile and Acheron flashes us right into Artemis's temple. Nick was with her and him and Artemis jumped when we appeared.

"Ash. What are you doing here? He's not suppose to be here." Artemis said, glaring at me.

"WHERE IS SHE?" I yell, making her jump. Artemis and Nick saw for the first time me very pissed off. My anger had finally came out.

AN: Yes cliff hanger. Sorry about that. I want to do the next part in the next chapter. Sorry. 


	6. Finding Brynna

Chapter 6 Finding Brynna.

Xander's prove.

I saw Artemis and Nick staring at me after my outburst. Acheron didn't say anything for he knew I wasn't in the mood to deal with him, even if he's my boss.

"Who are you talking about?" Artemis asked, looking all innocent.

"Don't give me that bull shit, Artemis. Where's Brynna?" I said.

"What did you do to Bryn?" Nick said, standing up and turning on Artemis. I knew he would side with us since him and Brynna were high school friends. Artemis looked even more shock to see Nick turn against her. I smirk.

"I am not telling you anything." Artemis said.

"Her family is calling me asking where she is and why she won't return any of their phone calls or messages. They are getting worried." Acheron said.

"Good she's following my orders." Aretemis said. I let out a angry yell and one of her columns exploded, making everyone jump. Artemis looked terrified.

"That's it. If you don't tell me where she is, I will go find your father and tell him about all your sexual desires and that you have a daughter with Ash." I said,  
anger in my voice.

"You wouldn't." Artemis said, eyes widening.

"I would." I growled.

"He loves her Artemis and I wouldn't forgive you if you kept him and Brynna seperated. So tell us where she is and let them be together. You can bend the rules for just them and no one else." Acheron said.

"Fine, but I'm only doing this so that you don't go tell my dad. She's in Athen's, Greece in the house near the sea. Josh is her new hunter that she serves." Artemis said.

"Good and by the way. I quit being a dark hunter and would like to have my soul back so that I can start a life and family with Brynna." I said. Artemis screamed out.

"Go get her. We got this handled and her stuff is already at your house and Josh knows. Take all the time you need." Acheron said as Artemis starts going on a rampage. I smile and disappear.

Brynna's prove. I walked in ankle length water along the beach near Josh's house. I pushed the hair out of my face as I watched the sunset. It was gorgous and the sun went over the hill and night fell. I felt arms wrap around me. My body tensed at the touch, before the arms turned me around. I looked into the eyes and saw...

"Xander." I said. We kissed with a passion.

"Your alright and I got you back." Xander said.

"But Artemis..." I said.

"With Acheron and Nick's help with the threat of bringing her father into it made her change it. I quit as well and told her to bring me my soul." I said. I jump in his arms and we fell to the beach. A blanket appeared underneath us as Xander makes our clothes disappear and our bodies were intertwined as we made love for the first time in what it seemed like forever. We laid all tired and sweaty from our moment. Xander trailed fingers down my back, sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm free to go home." I said.

"Yes. Acheron has your stuff back at my house. But I want to know, do you want to stay in Richmond or move to NOLA closer to your family?" Xander asked.

"I want to move to where my family is." I said.

"Alright. We can." Xander said. I smiled.

"Can we go see my parents before we head back to Richmond." I said. I felt him stiffen.

"Of course." Xander said.

"Oh don't get scared. Dad is not that scary." I said.

"I just pray they will approve." Xander said.

"They will. Mom would have loved you if she was still alive." I said. Xander smiled as he flashed on some clothes and we disappear to appear in front of my dad's mansion.  
I took his hand and we walked up to the stairs and onto the porch. I knocked and my father answered.

"Brynna." Dad says, pulling me to him.

"Dad." I said, hugging him. He turned as he pulled away to look at Xander. Xander stood stiff.

"Thank you and you better take care of my daughter or I'll beat you to a pulp." Father said.

"Yes sir." Xander said with a gulp.

"Come in both of you. You must be hungry." Dad said. I took Xander's hand as we enter the house of where I grew up when I wasn't going to and from Seattle and when I took my vacation from squire duties. The future sure did look bright for the first time in awhile.

AN: There you go. A couples chapters left and I plan a extra chapter at the end. Hope you enjoyed it. Till next we meet.  



	7. Proposal and Getting the soul

Chapter 8 Proposal and Getting the soul

Its been a few weeks since Xander came and rescued me and we were living in a mansion in the Garden district and I was working for Tad with running the Dark Hunter site.  
I was part time. Xander and I had the money that we didn't need for myself to be in a full time job. I stood in Xander's and my bedroom. I was in a spaghetti strapped sun dress and I was making sure it looked right. Xander was taking me out for a dinner at Sanctuary to say hi to all the bears. We haven't heard from Artemis about getting his soul back and we were getting worried.

"I hope Acheron or Nick will talk some sense into her." Xander had said. I pull my hair up and did a messy bun. I slipped into my black heals as I heard Xander yelling up the stairs to see if I was all ready to go.

"I'm coming." I call as I put some earing in my ears. I looked myself into the mirror and saw that everything looked good. I came down the stairs and came to a stop in the middle step.

"So how do I look?" I said, bending my knee as I hold the railing. I saw Xander's eyes light up at the sight of me. He wasn't dressed up but he didn't mind if I got a bit dolled up. It was rare to see me all dressed up like this.

"You look beautiful. Let's go." Xander said. We appeared on the third floor of Sanctuary and we came down the stiars to the bar. Aimee came over and hugged me.

"Welcome back. Glad you two are here to stay in NOLA." Aimee said.

"Thanks." Xander and I said. We head to the booth. A girl came over.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth Savannah. can I take your order." Elizabeth said. (AN: She is my character. I got her story in the process. Its called Predator Moon. Check it out if you like this story.) We give her our orders and she takes the order to the counter. The Howlers start playing and people started heading out to the dance floor.

"Let's dance." Xander said, pulling me to my feet and leading me to the dance floor. We join other people and join in on the dancing. It has been awhile since I danced,  
but I caught on and enjoyed the time we had with dancing. Xander pulls me to him as a slow dance comes on and we sway to the music.

"You having fun?" Xander asked as he looked into my eyes.

"I am, because I'm with you." I said. Xander smiled as he twirled me around and pulled me to him and dipped me. I let out a laugh. I saw Jessica and her boyfriend. She smiled. My family loved Xander and accepted him into the family.

"Our foods ready." Xander said, pulling me up and his eyes were behind me to where our booth was.

"Let's go eat then." I said. We head to the booth and sit down to enjoy our meal and drinks. We paid for our bill and head out after saying goodbye to Aimee and Fang.

"We got one place to stop before we head home." Xander said.

"Oh. Ok." I said. We headed to the park and I saw candlelight. I looked at Xander.

"I had your sisters help with this." Xander said. He led me to the middle of the circle. He stopped me and turned me to face him.

"Xander. What's going on?" I ask.

"Brynna. I have fallen in love with since we first met." Xander said.

"I loved you too." I said. He got down on one knee and I gasped as he pulled out a box and opened it. An engagement ring was sitting in it.

"Brynna Renee Addams. Will you marry me?" Xander said.

"Yes. Yes. I will marry you." I said. Xander slipped the ring on my finger and stood up. He pulled me against him and we were kissing. We disappeared and appeared in the living room of our house, still making out.

"Eww. I don't need to see that." A voice said. We broke apart and turn. Artemis was sitting all prim and proper in SXander's favorite chair. Nick was standing there.

"Nick." I said, running over. We haven't seen each other in years. We hugged.

"Congrats on the engagement. I hope I'm invited." Nick said.

"You are." I said.

"Good." Nick said.

"What are you doing here Artie?" Xander asked. She stood up and held out a wooden box and handed it to me. I took it and opened it. The jewel necklace that held Xan's soul was in there.

"Your brought it." I said.

"Of course. Nick convinced me to bring it." Artemis said. I set it on the table and ran to hug Artemis. I caught her by surprise but she hugged me back.

"Thank you." I said. I come up to Xander and saw him smiling.

"You are the exception with the rule. No one else will. I will tell the squires that. But I have one request." Artemis said.

"What would that be?" Xander asked as I rest a hand on his chest.

"I want to be invited to the wedding." Artemis said.

"I don't think..." Xander never got to finish what he was going to say, because I shut him up by kissing him. Artemis smiled knowing that she would be invited along with Nick. Artemis disappeared with Nick as Xander and I kissed, not noticing she was gone. She wasn't that cold hearted as I thought.

AN: There you go. One more chapter to go along with the extra chapter. Hope you liked it. 


	8. Epilogue: A Few Months Later

Epilogue A few months later.

Xander's Prove. Its been a few months since I proposed to Bryn and she gave me back my soul. It was our wedding night and everyone was gathered in our backyard. Acheron was there with his family along with Nick, Kyrian, Kyrian's family, Talon, Sunshine, their son, lots of squires that were good friends with Brynna, Fang, Aimee, and Brynna's family. I saw Brynna standing in the mermaid style dress she picked for the wedding. It took my breath away when I saw her coming down the aisle in the dress.  
I smiled when I saw her pick up Acheron's son, Sebastion and twirled him around.

"She'll make a wonderful mother in the future." Kyrian said.

"We do want kids soon. We've been trying since after I got my soul back." I said.

"No luck yet?" Nick asked. Nick and Acheron were being nice to each other just for today for the sake of Bryn.

"Not yet." I said. I saw Brynna and Jessica talking and laughing. I heard the DJ announce that it was time for the father and daughter dance. I saw Ed walking towards Brynna and saw him hold out his hand for her. I saw her smile as she took it. I saw her look at me and smile at her.

"You'll still help out with the Hunters?" Acheron said.

"Of course." I said.

"Good." Acheron said as the music started.

Ed Addams prove. (AN: Song is I loved her first by Heartland.)

(Look at the two of you dancing that way. Lost in the moment and each others face. So much in love your alone in this place, like there's nobody else in the world.)

I took my daughter in my arms as we danced to the song.

"Your mom would be proud if she was still alive." I said.

"I wish she was here to see it." Brynna said.

"She's here in spirit and in your heart." I said. She smiled.

(I was enought for her not long ago. I was her number one. She told me so, but she still means the world to me just so you know. So be careful when you hold my girl.)

Brynna was still my little girl along with her sisters. She's the first of my children to be born and probably not the last. Jessica just broke up with her boyfriend and is not really looking for a new one quite yet.

(But I loved her first and I held her first and a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep and I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it still hard to give her away. I loved her first.)

She had won my heart when she first was born and she looked up at me. Her and her sisters, Jessica and Alicia. They were all hand fulls but were a joy to have around. They all planned to follow Patricia and me when they were old enough to be squires. It was defently hard to give her away to Xander, but he was a good man and loved her a lot.

(How could that beautiful women with you, be the same freckle face kid that I knew.)

I couldn't believe that she went from a little girl with freckles on her checks to a beautiful woman that looked like her mother.

(The one that I read all those fairy tales to and tucked into bed all those nights.)

I felt her lay her head on my shoulder and smile. Her and her sisters use to fight for a spot on my lap and she usually won with one of her siblings to listen to fairy tales before bed. I use to tuck her in after a good story and kiss her goodnight.

(And I knew the first time I saw you with her, it was only a matter of time.)

I had a feeling that when Xander brought her home after a few weeks of seperation and I saw them holding hands when I opened the door. It would be a matter of time before he asked for her hand in marriage and he did a week later. He was scared but he's already part of the family since he has no one else and Brynna usually the one that can calm him down when he's upset.

(But I loved her first and I held her first and a place in my heart will always be hers. From the first breath she breathed when she first smiled at me, I knew the love of a father runs deep and I prayed that she'd find you someday, but it still hard to give her away. I loved her first.)

(From the first breath she breathed when she first smiled at me I knew the love of a father runs deep. Someday you might know what I'm going through when a miracle smiles up at you. I loved her first.)

Xander's prove. I watched as Brynna leaned up during the last verse to whisper something into her father's ear. I saw him smile and hug her. I head over and tap his shoulder.

"Can I take your daughter back?" I ask.

"Of course." Ed said. I saw Artemis drinking her fifth cup and glaring around. I sigh as I pulled my wife up against me.

"Ready to head in?" Brynna asked as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Its your decision since most of these are your family and friends." Xander said.

"Let's head in." Brynna said. I caught Acheron's and her father's eyes. They nod at me to go and I pick up Brynna and disappeared into our bedroom. An hour later.  
I laid with Brynna in bed, tangled in our sheats. I ran a hand through her hair as she relaxed curled up next to me.

"What's on your mind, Sweetheart? You have been quiet since we curled up." I said.

"I'm just thinking how we're going to set up the nursery for our baby sooner then we thought." Brynna said and I stopped running my ands through her hair at her words.

"Are you telling me?" I ask as she sat up with a smile on her beautiful face.

"Yes Xander. I'm pregnant. A month along in the pregnancy. I waited to tell you till our wedding night. A wedding gift from me." Brynna said.

"That is the best wedding gift and gift you ever gave me. Is that what you told your dad?" I ask.

"Yes. He's happy that we're giving him a grandchild. Jessica knows too. She went with me when I went to Carson to get examined." I said. He kissed me and we curled up together. I finally had a family after so many years alone. I can finally look forward to our future.

AN: There you go. I got an extra chapter coming either tonight or tomorrow. For a good friend of mine that I rp with and she gave me the idea and I wanted to write it out in a story. Thanks girl for giving me the ideas and helping me out when I asked for it. :) 


	9. Extra Chapter: Birth of a Beginning

Extra Chapter Birth of a Beginning

Its been eight months since the wedding and telling Xan I was pregnant with our first child. I sat in my office in Tad's place where he does all the work. The baby was kicking up a storm today. I rubbed my stomach.

"Bryn. You can head home. You shouldn't be working with you so close to your due date." Tad said, coming in.

"Alright. Can you help me up?" I ask.

"Sure." Tad said, coming over and pulled me to my feet.

"This little one is getting big." I said.

"Yes. Won't be long and the baby will be born. Now get home, before Xander kills me for keeping you longer." Tad said. I kiss his check and waddle towards the door and get in my car to head home. I pull in and got out. I waddle up to the stairs and open the door. Xander came out of his study when the door opened.

"Your home." Xander said, coming over and kiss me.

"I am. I'm fine. The baby just won't stop kicking me." I said.

"She's restless to get out." Xander said. I smile as he puts a hand on my stomach and she seems to calm down. We found out we were having a little girl and Xander nearly burst into tears when he found out. That night. I headed up the stairs to get to our room. Xander was watching the local news. He was taking a break from Hunters until our child is born. A sudden pain went through my stomach and I grabbed the railing to stop from falling. The pain kept coming.

"Xander." I call.

"I'll be up in a minute." Xander said.

"XANDER." I yell. He came running as I was bent over in pain.

"Bryn?" Xander asked, hurrying up.

"Time to go. The baby is coming." I said, flinching at one of the contrations. Fifteen minutes later. I was laying in the hospital bed. Xander had called my family to let them know the baby was coming. Jessica was in the room with us. Xander sat on my other side. I was in pain with the contrations. that were five minutes apart now.

"I want this baby out of me." I said, through gritted teeth.

"She'll be out soon." Xander said.

"Xander. I swear. You get me pregnant before she's three. I swear I'll beat you senseless and you'll have to crawl instead of walk for a week." I said. I heard Xander gulp and Jessica giggled.

"Honey. I hope that's the pain talking." Xander said.

"I think it is." Jessica said as the doctor comes in and checks me out.

"Your one more inch from dialating so your getting close. I'll have a nurse check on you every ten minutes to make sure your ready." The doctor said. I give a nod as he left.

"Getting close, love." Xander said. For him this is the second child of his even though he lost his daughter by his father and this is my first.

"I know." I said.

"Just relax for now as best as you can." Jessica said.

"Kind of hard to with the contractions." I said.

"I know." Jessica said as the nurse comes in and announces I was good.

"Your next big contraction, Bryn, I'm going to need you to push." The doctor said, when he comes in and gets ready. I reached for Xander and he takes my hand for support. I push as the first contraction comes.

"Good. Your doing well Ms. Saint James." The doctor said.

"Your doing fine honey." Xander said.

"How about you get pregnant next time and you can feel how much pain I'm in." I said, through gritted teeth. Jessica burst out laughing and Xander looked like he was not expecting me to say that. I heard the doctor chuckle.

"Don't worry. You wouldn't be the first person that had that said to." The doctor said.

"I love you, Bryn." Xander said. I glared at him and he shrunk back, but still hold my hand.

"The baby is starting to crown. One last push should be good." The doctor said. I gave one huge push and a babies cry filled the room. I fell back against the pillows,  
exhausted.

"You did it love." Xander said, kissing me as the nurse cleaned the baby and wrapped her up with a blanket. The baby was set in my arms and I didn't let her go. She was gorgous.

"I'll go get the family and leave you two alone with her for a few minutes." Jessica said. I saw Xander nod out of the corner of my eyes and Jessica slip out.

"You got a daughter again." I said, looking at my husband.

"I do and she's as beautiful as her mom." Xander said, kissing my forehead and took our daughter to hold her as I tried to relax. THe door opened and my father and family walked in.

"It went well?" My father asked as he got to hold my daughter.

"Yes." I said.

"What's her name?" Jack asked, looking over my father's shoulder at his niece. Xander looked at me and I nodded.

"Lydia Patricia Saint James." Xander said.

"Name after your daughter before she died and named after our mom?" Tad asked.

"Yes." Xander and I said.

"Beautiful name." Jessica said. Xander and I smiled. Our future looked bright now that our daughter was born and we looked forward to spending every minute with her.

AN: There you go. Last chapter. Check out my other stories I have up. I have more ideas to come. So keep checking for my stories for the ones that like this story.  
Thank you all. 


End file.
